Vampire Simon or Shawdowhunter Jace?
by Clary-shadowhunter
Summary: I know this says the book, but it wasn't listed for the movie. This is based on the movie Mortal Instruments: The City Of Bones.
1. Brother? No?

_**I just watched Mortal Instruments and couldn't believe it.**_

**Clary's POV**

"Mom... Is it true?"  
"Is what true honey?"  
"Are Jace and I brother and sister?"  
"No. Your father just wanted to trick you into giving him the cup. And I'm grateful you didn't."  
"Then who's J.C.?"  
"You do have a brother. Somewhere out there."  
"What do you mean mom?"  
"I told your brother just before you were born what he was... a shadowhunter. At the time he was 5 years old. Your father came looking for him, and I didn't want Johnathan to not know what was going on. Back in those years it was a terrible time for us. Now as you can see it's much better. But back to Johnathon... He couldn't handle all the pressure. The night before you were born, Johnathon ran away. Nobody has seen him since. I don't know if he is alive or not. I don't know what he looks like now. I don't even know where he would even think to go. That is what happened to your brother, Johnathon Christian. And if you keep this between us, Jace was adopted. He doesn't even have a middle name. I was going to adopt him, and all they could tell me was that he was a very independent child named Jace. That that, was all they knew."  
"So nobody really knows who Jace is or what he is?"  
"I guess you could put it that way."  
"I mean, we have the same blood as demons. Just not the same as mundanes."  
"Yes. But Clary... I believe its not what blood you have, it's what you use it for. And Jace, he uses his blood for the shadowhunters, the good ones."

**Jaces's POV**

"Bye mom, I'll see you for dinner." I said to my mother before rushing out the door.  
"Darling, it's summer. Why do you always wear those heavy jackets?" She went to take it off, and she saw part of a mark on my shoulder. "What is that?"  
"Uhh. It's just a tattoo."  
"Well I don't like it, I don't want my son to have a tattoo. Get it removed!"  
"But mom it's just not that simple."  
"What do you mean son?"  
"I mean, it costs 10 times the amount to remove it, then it was to get it on."  
"I don't care, I'll pay for it myself. I can even be there with you when it gets removed."  
"NO!" My mom gave me a confused look. "I'll get it done myself, it's okay. I'll see you later."  
"Wait! Where are you going?"  
"Out."  
"Out where?"  
"Out with a friend."  
"Who?"  
"Clary..."  
"No! I don't like that girl, she gives me the creeps. You can't talk to her anymore!"  
"Bye mom." She grabbed my wrist. "I mean it. I don't want you anywhere around that girl. She's too... what's the word? She's too snoopy, always getting in our buisness."  
"I'm leaving, to go hang out with my friend, Clary. Goodbye, I'll be home soon."  
She pulled my black leather jacket off exposing all the marks on my arms. I ripped the coat from her hands put it on, and ran to Clary's house.

**Alec's POV**

I'm writing in my journal. I still can't believe Clary knew I liked Jace. How could she. I've been here for years and nobody's noticed. Then when she showed up, it was like Clary could see right through me. I can't let her tell anyone. It would ruin me. Instead of shadowhunters looking at me like some brave person, they will point and laugh at me. Call me rude nicknames. Then soon after that Jace would find out and he'd probably hate me. I can't let any of that happen. I snatched my phone off the table and dialed Clary's number. The phone rang, and rang, and voicemail. "Hey Clary, It's Alec. Call me back as soon as possible. I really need to talk to you about something. Bye."

**Simon's POV**

Me and Clary. Finally! I am sitting next to her on her couch, as her boyfriend. The only thing I regret was becoming a vampire. I randomly just kissed Clary. She said "What was that for?" With a big smile on her face. "I just wanted you to know-" _knock knock knock. _Someone came to the door right in the middle of my sentence. Of course right before I was about to say 'I love you Clary'. And of course it was _JACE. It's always Jace. Jace Jace Jace Jace Jace Jace. _Urg. I hate him so much. I swear he loves Clary. He just won't admit it. I knew it was him because it always was and always is. I was right. Clary walked back from the door with Jace. I hissed at him and shined my fangs at him. He threw his arms in the air and said "You really want some of this!"  
"Actually yes. I do. Let's fight for Clary. Winner gets her."  
"What are you talking about? You're the only one that cares when I'm around. I don't need to fight you to prove I'm a man. I think I've done enough for this world to prove that."  
"Well that's not enough for me."  
"It seems to be enough for everyone else!"  
Clary - "BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!"

I stood up and we gave each other the evil eye. "Simon can you leave?"

"What?"  
"I need to talk to Jace alone."  
"Come on Clary baby."  
"Now, please."  
"Alright fine. I'll talk to you later..." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the house hateing Jace more than I ever had. I mean sure he saved the love of my life a few times, but I saved her from a broken heart from him.


	2. Demon Mother

**Thanks for the honest reviews and PM's. To answer the questions, I am going to read the book once I get my hands on it. And I would like to point out one big line I caught the third time I watched the movie... "When Valentine wanted Clary to come back, Hodge told Valentine to **_**LIE**_** and tell Clary and Jace they were brother and sister." Keep PMing and reviewing! Thanx xD Enjoy! (=**

_Previously on "Vampire Simon or Shadowhunter Jace?": I stood up and we gave each other the evil eye. "Simon can you leave?"_

_"What?"_

_"I need to talk to Jace alone."_

_"Come on Clary baby."_

_"Now, please."_

_"Alright fine. I'll talk to you later..." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the house hateing Jace more than I ever had. I mean sure he saved the love of my life a few times, but I saved her from a broken heart from him._

**Clary's POV**

"Jace? I talked to my mom earlier and I need to tell you a few things."

Jace - "I have some bad news."

Me - "I have two things first, I have good news... I talked to my mom, and she told me that Valentine made the whole thing up. We aren't brother and sister! Yay right."

Jace smiled, chuckled and replied "Yes that's excellent news, but mine isn't. I talked to my mom this morning and she doesn't like you."

Me - "That's not news, I knew that. But thanks for bringing it back up."

Jace - "No I mean, I told her I was going to see you, and she didin't want me to so she pulled me back. She ripped my coat off exposing most of my marks."

Me - "Oh no. That's just going to make this even worse but..."

Jace - "But what? Come on spill..."

Me - "That's not your real mom. Your parents put you in an adoption center when things were getting serious around here. You were adopted."

Jace - "I can't believe this. First I was adopted and never told about it, then she sees my marks... What's next?"

Me - "Wait! She saw the symbols all over your arms? What did you say?"

Jace - "I told her they were tattoos."

Me - "Oh phew..."

Jace - "She wants me to get them _removed_..."

Me - "But you can't, how? Even if there was a way, wouldn't you lose your powers?"

Jace - "Yeah. And now I don't know what to do. She's been offering to be there with me when they are being removed, and offered to pay and everything... I-I just don't know."

Me - "Aha. I've got and idea." I grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him downtown.

Jace - "Are you gonna tell me what your idea is? And why we are standing in front of a make-up store?"

Me - "Just follow me." I pulled him into the store and walked over to some cosmetics. I kept holding tan cover-up up to him to see which one matched the best. I found the perfect match and bought a container of it. We went back to my apartment careful of people downtown. You know always being alert of demons. We had got back to my home and I started. I was putting the cosmetics over the marks and it covered pretty well. I was honestly surprised how well it worked.

I was just on his last one, just under his chin. We were practically breathing on each other thats how close we were. Then I dn't know why but we just both leaned in and kissed. Okay more than that. It was like the garden all over again. Then I opened my eyes to see Simon standing in the doorway helping my mom with groceries. His jaw had dropped a mile wide. Me and Jace broke apart quickly.

Simon - "I thought you loved me..."

Jace - "Well obviously she doesn't."

Me - "I love both of you. I still don't know who to choose. You are both amazing strong men."

Simon - "Well don't call me you boyfriend when your makeing out with that shirtless, died blonde, goth, creature."

Jace - "I'm gonna tell you one more time, I am a natural blonde and I can take you anywhere any time."

Simon - "How 'bout right here right now. Well actually outside right now. I wouldn't want to mess up any of Clary's beautiful things."

Jace - "I don't have to prove I'm better than you. Because I know I am. I can just do this whenever I want and you won't do anything about it."

He dipped me and then kissed me. Simon screamed "NOOO!" Jace and I broke apart again.

Simon looked at me and yelled "You're just gonna let your brother do that to you?"

Me - "Simon... He's not my brother."

Simon's face when from anger to totally pissed off. He reached over and grabbed a dagger off of my wall and ran over to Jace. He pinned him in under a second and was threatening to stab him with it in under 5 seconds. I yanked the weapon out of Simons' hand and said "No."

Me - "You are not going to kill him. He may not be my brother, but I still care about him."

Jace - "Ha!"

Me - "I care about both of you. And until I do decide, you two are going to have to be civil."

There was a long silence where they kept looking at each other and me. Then Simon broke the silence... "Ok, I can do that."

Jace - "I can do it better."

Me - "Simon. That means you're going to get off of Jace."

Jace - "Yea, get off of me." He shoved him over to the other room, leaped up, walked over to me, and put his arm around me.

Me - "Why can't you guys just be friends."

Jace - "We have been enemies since he was stupidly bitten by a girl."

Simon - "Hey! She was a strong 6 year old."

Jace - "Pfft. Whatever."

Me - "Really? Do I need to separate you two?"

Simon - "Yes. Tell him to leave so we can have some alone time for once. You know without him."

Me - "Actually Simon, I was helping Jace cover-up for his fosterparents. So you need to leave."

Simon - "WHAT! Again? Why is it always me that has to leave? Why can't you help him later?"

Me - "Because he needs it tonight... So unless you children can obey some rules for once and not kill each other, you have to leave."

Jace - "Who are you calling a child? I got my first dagger when I was 4 and taught you pretty much everything you know today."

Simon - "I'll stay as long as you promise no more kissing."

Me - "If that's what you want I won't kiss you anymore." I said very sarcastically...

Simon - "I meant the killer."

Jace - "Like you aren't one. Difference is, I kill evil demons. You drink the blood of the innocent."

Me - "This is exactly what I thought would happen! Simon LEAVE!"

My best friend/boyfriend? walked out with his head held high feeling great about telling Jace off. I finished up Jace's make-up and walked with him back to his house. I knew his mom didn't like me, but I didn't care. I know that no matter what Jace will always be there for me and- oh we're here. His mom jerked the door open right before Jace even touched it. And she gave him a big hug.

**Jaces POV**

"You got rid of the tattoos. Thank-you honey." my _mom_ said. She had really pale skin so when she let go of me, the cosmetics rubbed off on her a bit. Barely enough to notice if you were looking at it. I grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her inside. "Clary's having dinner with us. It was all my idea, and my decision." My mother gave me a stern look and put an extra chair at the table. "I guess since she got those ugly tattoos off of you, she can have one meal with us..." When my mom turned away Clary jumped at her wanting to rip her face off for saying that but I yanked her back. We all sat down and waited for my mom to set the table. She did every night, it was like a ritual. She set the table we ate and went to bed. Every night. When my mom was setting the table my fosterdad said "Hun? What's that tan stuff on your arm?" Oh shit! He noticed it. My mom responded "I don't know it must be- Wait a moment... Give me your arm."

Me - "Why?"

Mom - "Because I said so, now hand me it..."

I placed my wrist in her hand and looked at Clary. My mom took her finger and whiped the powder cosmetics right off my wrist exposing my _"tattoos"._ She sent me up to my room and Clary home. But I couldn't let Clary walk home alone so I did what any other friend would do. I waited like a minute, then I snuck out the window and walked with her. I didn't want any demons getting her on the way back. We've run into quite a few lately, so I was very aware. Now I was on my way back home when I was attacked. I slipped the dagger out of my boot and stabbed it right inbetween its' eyes. I was not in the mood. When I had gotten to Clary's I was just about to give her a good night kiss when Simon opened the door. So, I kissed her on the cheek and went off back home. When I arrived back at my house I unlocked the door, entered and locked it behind me. I flicked the light on so I could get a quick snack. To see my _mom_ standing in the middle of the room. "Mom? What are you still doing up?" A drip of blood slipped out of her nose. NO! I ripped my sword off of my back and aimed it at her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JACE! I noticed you weren't in your room and I got worried. I reached for the piano and started to play what I called "The Demon Song." My parents love the melody so I know if she flips out its not really her. She just said "Jace! Give me that sword! You shouldn't be carrying weapons with you! That's dangerous! Is there anything else you've been hiding from me."


	3. Blank Face

**Keep PMing me and reviewing. I just starting reading the book. Hope you like it, even though some of it is incorrect like Jace's mom. But I'll make it up to you. You'll see... :)**

_Previously on "Vampire Simon or Shadowhunter Jace?": "Mom? What are you still doing up?" A drip of blood slipped out of her nose. NO! I ripped my sword off of my back and aimed it at her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JACE! I noticed you weren't in your room and I got worried. I reached for the piano and started to play what I called "The Demon Song." My parents love the melody so I know if she flips out its not really her. She just said "Jace! Give me that sword! You shouldn't be carrying weapons with you! That's dangerous! Is there anything else you've been hiding from me."_

**Jaces POV**

Phew. She was alright. Other than the bloody nose, the only reason I thought she could have been a demon was because I was chased by many of their kind on my way home.

I woke up the next morning with a sword sticking up from my floor. It was coming through as if someone had stabbed it through my kitchen ceiling to my bedroom. I ran downstairs to see my mother again with the same disappointed look on her face from the night before. I waved my hand in front of her eyes... nothing. Til her head split in half. I sprinted up the stairs and rushed to my weapon bag. I ripped something out. Anything. Yes, my favorite dagger. My biological father had given it to me before I was put into an adoption center.

I flipped to see "my mom" on the ceiling. I knew I should have went with my gut! She was a demon. I've only been tricked twice in my entire life. First by my pet hamster, and then last night by my mom. Back to what I was seeing. My demon mother is on the ceiling. I quickly snatched my phone and texted Clary "my house now" and went to pick back up my dagger. It was missing, along with all of my weapons from my bag. When I peeked back at the ceiling, my demon mother wasn't there...

**Clary's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my cellphone ringing. I picked it up and saw I had a text from Jace, it read: "my house now"... So I leaped off the couch. Before I had even changed out of my pajamas, I found myself on my front porch. I dashed down my street and sprinted to Jace's house, just hoping not to run into any demons on the way. When I got to his door, I wasn't sure whether to knock or just walk in. I listened for a second. His house was completely silent. I peeked at my phone, it's 6:03, I got the text at 5:59. I hope nothing happened before I got here. "AAAAHHH!" I heard Jace scream. I slammed the door open and saw a perfectly peaceful kitchen/dining room. I heard him scream again, then I heard a loud THUD! I skipped my way up the stairs as quietly as I could. A bunch of Jace's swords were thrown all over the floor in the hallway. I snatched the closest thing to me. His favorite dagger, he never lets anyone use it. But, I think he could make an exception. Besides I can't reach any other weapons from the staircase.

I slowly approached his bedroom. I've never been up here before. I just made a wild guess that his room was the one with the door with warning stickers, and a big 'J' carved in it. The entire house shook and something banged against the wall. Everything was vibrating. The door slammed open and Jace's mom came flying out. She flew just over my head and tripped down the stairs. I glanced back at Jaces' to see a huge gaping hole in the door from where he kicked her. As I turned my head I realized that wasn't Jace's mom, it was a DEMON! I flung the dagger at the demon and hit her right in the eye. All of her bloody tentacles? came out flapping all over the place. I ran down the stairs, went over to her or it? and stomped all over it, killing it in a faster way. I peered over at Jace who was standing at the top of the stairway. He just had a blank look on his face, as usual. Jace never shows his emotions, never cried, not even blushing from embarrassment or anything. I can't believe after all that we've been through, Jace still can't show what he's really feeling around me.

I raced up the steps and gave him a hug. Even though he wasn't crying, I knew he wanted to. He hugged back, but not in a way I thought he would. I backed up a bit (almost falling backwards down the stairs). I yelled at him "REALLY?!"

Jace - "What."

Me - "You practically just killed your mother and not even a single tear trickled down your cheek!? YOU NEVER SHOW WHAT YOU'RE FEELING! It's A PROBLEM JACE!"

Jace - "I have no clue what you are talking about. I didn't kill my adoption mother, I killed a demon! And, I am not feeling anything right now. I have been doing this for over a third of my life, I think I know what I'm doing. I don't get all emotional like you do!"

Me - "Maybe Simon was right. Maybe all you're going to do... is break my heart." My voice crackled a bit on that last part. I started down the steps again and then he stopped me.

Jace - "Wait."

Me - "Let go of me."

Jace - "No. Wait, please."

I stared him straight in the eye. I said to him strongly and strictly "Cry."

Jace - "I can't just cry."

Me - "And I can't just keep letting you break my heart over and over... I'm not just some toy that you can play just with its emotions. I thought I really loved you. But if you can't be honest and show and tell me what you're thinking and feeling!" I started to cry, but he just stood there, with a blank face. I yanked my arm out of his reach and I ran back home.


	4. New Friend

**Thanks for all wonderful reviews and thoughts about what I should do. I AM reading the book... I told you I'd make up the Jace's mom thing with you. Now she IS dead. Ouch! That sounded harsh. Oops. Whateves, keep PMing and reviewing. I'm always open for ideas and critisim. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

_Previously on Vampire Simon or Shadowhunter Jace?": Me - "And I can't just keep letting you break my heart over and over... I'm not just some toy that you can play just with its emotions. I thought I really loved you. But if you can't be honest and show and tell me what you're thinking and feeling-" I started to cry, but he just stood there, with a blank face. I yanked my arm out of his reach and I ran back home._

**Alecs POV**

I'm standing at Clary's door about to knock when the door swung open. It was her. "Clary"

Clary - "What are you doing here?"

Me - "I need to talk to you about something. Something really important... to me."

Clary - "Just spit it out."

Me - "It's about Jace."

Clary - "Oh, that."

Me - "Yeah. So, I just wanted to confirm with you that-"

Clary - "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone. Besides me and Jace got in a really bad arguement this morning..."

Me - "Uh Clary, It's only 7 in the morning. How did you already have a fight?"

Clary - "It's a long story, I don't really wanna talk about it..."

Me - "You know my secret, you can tell me anything. Just trust me."

**Clarys POV**

I wasn't sure whether to tell him or not. I mean, we both love the same guy. It's a little awkward... But why is he here? He just doesn't want me to tell him everything. Does he? I just realized I had been standing at the door staring at Alec for like 3 minutes without saying a word. I shook my head to snap out of my thoughts. "Oh yeah, sure. Come in."

We walked in and sat on my couch...

Me - "Just out of curiousity, how did you know where I lived?"

Alec - "Jace."

I nodded my head and looked him right in the eye. I just noticed how blue his eyes really were. It was almost mesmorizing. I tilted my head and just gazed into his eyes until he broke the silence.

Alec - "So, what happened between you and Jace?"

Me - "Oh sorry. It's your eyes. They're just so... so blue. Anyway, I'm not trying to avoid the question, but... Why do you want to know?"

Alec - "Well, Jace and Isabel both like you a lot. I just think we didn't get off on the right foot. I think we could be great friends, but you have to give me that chance."

I smiled really wide. "Of course. The only thing is..."

Alec - "What."

Clary - "Are you sure you're okay with me complaining about Jace?"

Alec - "I'm absolutely sure."

Clary - "Okay so, this morning he found out his 'mom' was possessed the night before. He woke up to her trying to kill him, she was a demon. He texted me asking me to come over. I did of course. We killed her, and I told him he needed to show his emotions. I-uh-I told him I loved him and said 'cry' and he said he couldn't. I know he had a tough childhood and all, but really? He NEVER shows what he's thinking. I can't love someone that never shows that. You know what I mean right?"

Alec - "Ya, I know exactly what you mean." He said very calm. I was surprised he didn't freak out on me about Jace...

Alec - "Clary? Did he tell you about his real mom?"

Me - "Yea. He told me she died in a war when he was 2 years old."

Alec - "Oh. That's... not... trrue."

Me - "You mean he lied to me?"

Alec - "Ya."

Me - "So what REALLY happened?"

Alec - "His mom beat him as a child. He cried himself to sleep every night. One evening during dinner, his mom went crazy. His father called child protective service and sent her to prison. He ended up getting sent to the adoption center. And his dad was never seen after that..."

Me - "Oh my gosh. I had no idea... What should I do?"

Alec - "I think you should just talk to him. Don't mention his mom or dad, but just forgive him. Come up with some fake reason for why you are forgiving him."

Me - "Ok, would you believe me if I said... 'I went home thinking about our fight. I realized I was wrong. You shouldn't have to change who you are. I love you for who you are.'"

Alec was just staring at me now. I don't get this. I mean I was staring in his eyes because they were amazingly blue. Why is he staring at me? I waved my hand in front of him, waking him from whatever he was thinking.

Alec - "Perfect."

Me - "Huh?"

Alec - "What you said, it was perfect."

I stood up and snatched my phone off the end table. I dailed Jace's number (speed dial number 2)... It rang and rang and rang and voicemail. "Jace please call me back. I completely overreacted earlier and we need to talk."

I closed the phone. And plopped back onto the couch. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with my life."

Alec - "What do you mean?"

Me - "I mean... I love Simon and Jace. They're both soo amazing. Simon is so geeky and he's always been there for me. And Jace he's so dark and mysterious and he's saved my life and he's so heroic and perfect."

Alec - "Clary!"

Me - "Oh, sorry."

Alec - "No not that. I meant listen to yourself. You said Simon is geeky. Then that Jace was dark, heroic, perfect and all of those amazing things that could go on forever. I think you know your answer."

Me - "I know I love Jace. But I bet he hates me. Besides, how would I break this to Simon, he's been my best friend since I was 5 years old..."

Alec - "Well you're gonna have to tell them eventually. And the longer you wait the worse it's going to be."

Me - "Thanks." I hugged Alec. Wait what? I HUGGED Alec?


	5. Banshee

**Keep Private Messageing and reviewing. **

_Previously on "Vampire Simon or Shadowhunter Jace?": __Alec - "Well you're gonna have to tell them eventually. And the longer you wait the worse it's going to be."_

_Me - "Thanks." I hugged Alec. Wait what? I HUGGED Alec?_

**Alecs POV**

I was at Jace's apartment and we were looking at old pictures from when we were little. One was the first time we met. That one was my favorite, because if it had never happened my life would be completely different. As Jace was shuffling through the photos he came across a picture of Clary. For once, his emotion changed. Since I was slouching I perked up and said "Whoa Jace, you just changed emotions. This is the first time I've seen you smile since we were like 7."

Jace - "Ya. That was before my father put me in an adoption center."

Me - "I know."

Jace - "Alec?"

Me - "Yeah..."

Jace - "Can you please at least be civil with her."

Me - "No. We're friends. Actually I was talking to her earlier."

Jace - "About what?" He leaped up and gave me 'the look'.

Me - "Honestly you. She loves you Jace."

Jace - "Are you serious? Like you're not just kidding around..."

Me - "I've never been more serious."

Jace's facial expression changed from a smirk, to a wide grin, and he started down the stairs and shouted "I have to go talk to her! Lock up!" I heard the keys drop. I walked down the stairs and then I heard something. I turned around to see a shadow fly past. I ripped a sword off my back and prepared myself to fight. The shadow jumped out of the wall at me tackling me down the stairs. I tried stabbing it, but this wasn't some ordinary demon. Possibly not a demon at all. It seemed that it could hurt me, but I couldn't hurt it back. I shoved it off of me, grabbed the keys, ran out of the apartment, and locked the door behind me. I could hear rattling and banging going on inside, but I just kept moving. I slipped my cellphone out of my back pocket and dialed my sister 'Isabel'. Luckily she answered...:

"Isabel, something is following me. It was in Jace's house. I know for a fact it's not a demon, I can't seem to hurt it."

"What are you talking about."

"There is something after the shadowhunters, I don't know what it is, but we can't hurt it. Meet us at Clary's apartment."

"Okay. Bye."

When we both got there I knocked on the door. No one answered. I told my sister how Clary and Jace love each other and Jace left to talk to her, that I figured they were here. I slowly pressed open the door. I saw that shadow again. "There it is!" I screamed to Isabel. We both ran in, and loaded some weapons she picked up. She shot the wall, nothing. Jace and Clary ran out of the kitchen. "Alec? Isabel?" Jace said.

Me - "This shadow has been following me around hurting me, but I can't hurt it."

Jace - "I have to go home to get something, keys..." I tossed him the keys as he hopped down the stairs and slammed the door behind him.

Isabel - "Why did you have Jace's keys?"

Me - "Long story, no time."

Clary sprinted into her room and I heard a scream. I ran into the room to see this shadowy tornado blowing everything around.

Clary - "What. Is that."

Alec - "I don't know." I stepped in front of Clary. I don't want her to get hurt. The black looking smoke rushed into me. I looked in the mirror, my eyes were almost completely black. Suddenly I couldn't see anything. I felt myself moving around and stabbing with my sword, but I didn't know what. I felt like I was dieing inside, like the shadow was taking over my body. I heard the door slam open. I felt something wet splash on my shirt, then the smoke _thing_ left my body. I blinked to find myself sitting on top of Clary trying to stab her with my sword, and she was pushing my arm off. Isabel had just let go of me. She had her arms wrapped around my waist, trying to pull me off of Clary. I blinked twice and really woke up. I stood up and helped Clary up. "What just happened?"

Jace - "That was a banshee. It takes possessions of living things and is one of our very difficult enemys."

Clary - "How do we kill it."

Jace - "We don't know. Even after thousands of years nobody has ever found a way to actually kill them."

Alec - "Then what was that that you just splashed all over me?"

Jace - "It's a potion I found in an old box at home. It only pulls the shadow out of the whatever it's in."

Isabel - "How do you know about all of this?"

Jace - "I read about it in some book I found in the institute."


End file.
